Not Planned
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Traduction de la fic d'elirwen. Extrait : Arthur regarda Merlin avec précaution, en se demandant si il devait demander ce qui tracassait son copain. Il n'eut pas à le faire car Merlin le fit.


Titre : **Not Planned**

Auteur : **elirwen**

**traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

« Salut, » dit Merlin, assit du fauteuil.

Il y avait quelque chose d'inhabituelle avec lui. C'était dans sa posture, dans l'absence de son sourire franc.

« Salut. Comment était ta journée ? » Demanda Arthur.

Il s'assit dans le fauteuil et il desserra sa cravate.

« Bonne. Et toi ? »

C'était vraiment une réponse trop courte.

« Bien. Nous sommes proche d'aboutir au projet. »

Arthur regarda Merlin avec précaution, en se demandant si il devait demander ce qui tracassait son copain. Il n'eut pas à le faire car Merlin le fit.

« Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire, » dit Merlin, en faisant une pause et en inspirant profondément. « Je suis enceinte. »

« Quoi ? » Articula Arthur, de façon à peine audible.

« Ce n'était pas planifié. Je ne l'ai pas fait pour l'argent. Je ne te déclarerais même pas comme père si tu me le demandes. Je serai hors de ta vue dans quelques jours. Maman m'aidera avec tout. »

Il était en train de trembler, des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur son visage.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » Jura Arthur, en se levant. « Tu as un peu pensé à moi ? »

« Je sais que tu te sens responsable, mais je ne veux pas t'obliger. »

« Tu es cinglé ? Tu penses que notre relation est juste un jeu ? »

« Ce n'est pas comme si tu m'avais déjà dis que tu m'aimais, donc tu n'as plus à faire semblant, » dit Merlin, ne croisant toujours pas le regard d'Arthur.

« Je… » Commença Arthur.

Il se rappelait de leurs baisers échangés, des caresses passionnées, des lundi matin au lit. Merlin lui murmurait des mots d'amour tandis qu'Arthur l'étreignait plus fort, l'embrassait plus fort. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais dit ces simples mots ? Il y pensait tellement de fois. Il était convaincu que Merlin savait, que la façon d'agir d'Arthur le lui disait. Il avait tellement tort.

Il tomba sur les genoux, se casant lui-même entre les jambes de Merlin, cet endroit automatiquement fait pour lui.

« Je t'aime, » dit-il.

« Ne… »

« Je t'aime, » dit Arthur fermement, réussissant finalement à faire que Merlin le regarde.

« Mais… Je ne suis personne. Ta famille… »

« Tu es ma famille. » Il se pencha pour poser une baiser sur le ventre de Merlin. « Vous deux, » murmura-t-il contre le fin tissus de la chemise que portait Merlin.

Merlin entortilla ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Arthur, en laissant s'échapper un souffle tremblant. Arthur enlaça ses bras autour de la taille de Merlin et il pencha sa tête sur son ventre, se réjouissant des douces caresses de Merlin.

**OOO**

Arthur entra dans leur appartement et il avança silencieusement dans leur salon, un petit bouquet de rose derrière son dos.

« Ton papa nous aime, » Il entendit Merlin dire et il s'arrêta dans l'entrée, pour le regarder coucher dans le fauteuil, en train de caresser son ventre de cinq mois. « Il va prendre bien soin de nous. Nous serons une famille heureuse. »

Les lèvres d'Arthur se courbèrent en sourire.

« Et il va venir ici maintenant et m'embrasser, » dit Merlin en tournant la tête pour regarder Arthur.

« Tu lis l'avenir maintenant ? » Demanda Arthur, en s'avançant vers Merlin, les mains toujours derrière le dos.

« Ouais, » répondit Merlin, les yeux brillant de joie.

Arthur s'assit à côté de Merlin et il se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Merlin.

« Joyeux anniversaire, » murmura-t-il et il tendit les fleurs.

« Tu t'en souviens, » dit Merlin, en tirant Arthur pour approfondir leur baiser.

« Comment j'aurais pû oublier ? Tu as passé la moitié de notre premier rendez-vous à avoir le hoquet. »

« Jusqu'à ce que tu décides que j'avais besoin d'une thérapie de choc, et tu m'as embrassé pour la première fois. Tu avais le goût de la fraise. »

« Tu avais le goût de l'éternité. »

« Awww, Arthur, tu es un crétin absolu. »

**OOO**

« Ça semble tellement irréel, » dit Merlin, en jouant avec son verre de jus d'orange. « Tellement de chose se sont passées en deux ans. »

C'était leur première sortie depuis la naissance de leur fille. Gwen avait proposé de faire la baby-sitter pour eux, en sachant très bien qu'ils avaient besoin d'un peu de temps seul.

Le cœur d'Arthur battait la chamade dans se poitrine car il avait imaginé son plan depuis la dernière fois. Mais il pouvait toujours se dégonfler. Et puis, il releva les yeux sur Merlin qui le regardait avec un doux sourire, et il sut que sa décision était la bonne.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda Merlin avec inquiétude.

Arthur farfouilla dans sa poche, manquant presque de faire tomber la petite boîte tellement ses doigts tremblaient.

« Veux tu m'épouser ? » Lâcha-t-il, en ouvrant la boîte.

La boîte était à l'envers, et il renversa le verre le vin rouge en la retournant à la hâte.

« Merde, » jura-t-il, « Je fais tout de travers. J'aurais dû me mettre sur un genou… »

« Du calme, » dit Merlin, en empilant les serviettes sur la tâche rouge. « Tu n'entendras même pas ma réponse si tu continues à marmonner. »

Ce qui attira l'attention d'Arthur. Il releva les yeux et il attendit, respirant à peine.

« Oui, » répondit Merlin.

Arthur ne perdit pas plus de temps pour faire le tour de la table et embrasser son fiancé.

« Tu es mignon quand tu es nerveux, » murmura Merlin contre les lèvres d'Arthur.

« Je ne le suis pas, » se plaignit Arthur.

« Tu n'as pas à cacher ton côté tendre avec moi. »

« Un mot de plus et tu ne pourras pas sentir la partie dur mon être ce soir, » murmura Arthur à l'oreille de Merlin.

« Ferme là maintenant. »

Arthur souleva Merlin de sa chaise, souriant à son cri surpris qui se transforma en rire, et il le porta jusqu'à leur chambre d'hôtel. Il allait s'assurer que Merlin n'oublie jamais leur nuit de fiançailles.

**OOO**


End file.
